


even if a speck of black touches white, it’s not white anymore

by drextraordinaryluna



Series: my 365 and 24/7 [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angel!Hyunjin - Freeform, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon!Changbin, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Minor Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but not a lot bc i rushed this teehee, mr seo is the person i wanna be, mrs seo is lowkey kinda toxic, so it's crappy and i'm sorry, tbh she's based off someone i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drextraordinaryluna/pseuds/drextraordinaryluna
Summary: birthdays meant nothing in hell.but on earth? with an angel?maybe they did mean something after all.(alternatively, why is hyunjin making plans for being a fallen angel?)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: my 365 and 24/7 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887577
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	even if a speck of black touches white, it’s not white anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shyshystay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyshystay/gifts).



> happy birthday changbean!!
> 
> if this seems very rushed, you’re right, it is! still, i missed three birthdays already, nOt missing another one >:( but on to the story!
> 
> ps. the ages stated are bin’s korean ages, in case you’re confused.
> 
> [unedited]
> 
> disclaimer: this is a fictional work, i do not own or do i know these idols personally. they are “actors” for lack of a better word in this story, and any places, names, etc. that bear any similarities to something outside of this alternate universe is purely coincidental, and therefore everything mentioned in this fanfiction should not be taken seriously. thank you for reading this, enjoy the story.

* * *

**age 10**

“so, changbin, i want you to meet a friend!” a cheery mrs seo gently pushed her moody son towards an equally uninterested boy.

meet seo changbin, the grandson of lucifer. he moved to the human world with his mother and father at a young age, but only because his father was given a role that involved things like sending the worst humans on the planet down to hell.

(in case you were wondering, some people that were sent to hell to were to go through rehabilitation, or for those beyond helping, to ensure that they were unable to wreak havoc anywhere else, and eternally trapped in the jail of their own crimes and faults. )

said boy’s mother in turn nudged her child, signalling him to move towards the other male as she prompted, “go on, hyunjin, be nice! why don’t you talk to him?”

hwang hyunjin. similarly to changbin, he had arrived on earth with his family due to his parents’ new job of escorting future angels to heaven. those angels were those who had “behaved well” during their lifetime, and were in turn rewarded.

the two children, now face to face with each other, gave each other a once over, before changbin hesitantly began, “i’m...changbin. i’m...nine years old today, so...welcome to my birthday party...i guess?”

hyunjin, still silent and staring at changbin, was making changbin feel slightly intimidated with his intensifying gaze. as a result, the demon decided to awkwardly step to the side and motion for hyunjin to enter, which the younger did, albeit wordlessly.

the latter suddenly whipped around, startling the older, and droned emotionlessly, “by the way, i’m hyunjin, and i turned eight this year. if you didn’t know, yes i’m also a mythical being like you, but more precisely, i’m an angel.” 

when he turned around again, it was only then changbin noticed the white, shimmering wings that grew from the younger’s back. 

changbin choked.

**age 13**

“can’t you two just get along for once?” mrs seo huffed as she cleaned the bleeding, angry gash down her son’s arm, delegating the rather complicated task of bandaging changbin’s sprained wrist to her husband.

“come on, don’t be so harsh on him. if they don’t take a liking to each other, let them be! there isn’t really anything wrong with that.” mr seo defended, giving a look to changbin that said “i’m going to help you now, but we need to talk later”.

mrs seo rolled her eyes as she applied a large plaster to the wound, retorting, “well, there _is_ something wrong with that - do you have any idea how humiliating it is to meet the hwangs and the first thing they say to you is ‘your son fought with my son’?”

mr seo was about to reply, only for his wife to decide she would continue this conversation another day, and left the room frowning at changbin.

father and son were now left in the living room together, changbin avoiding eye contact with his dad.

mr seo sighed, but began in a quiet tone, “what did hyunjin do to make you this upset? i’ve never seen you as upset as you were when i pulled you guys apart. and it was your birthday party too - an event you should be happy at, isn’t it?”

changbin slowly turned to meet his father’s eyes, and upon realising that there was no trace of anger in him, mumbled, “i wouldn’t let hyunjin get in front of me in line for face painting, and he started talking about how i should let him go first because he was an angel, and shouldn’t have to wait behind a demon, wh-who- ” he stopped to rub his eyes and continued with a quivering lip, “who has blood of people that have committed bad things.”

mr seo had remained quiet and motionless the entire time, but the moment he noticed changbin’s attempts to hold back his anger and indignance, reached out to rub his shoulder as his child let his tears fall.

changbin barely managed to get out through his sniffles, “i-i don’t *sniff* understand, dad, ho-how does *sniff* me being a- no a-anyone that’s a demon ma-make *sniff* us inferior to a-angels? it’s not _fair_ and i HATE it so, so much.” 

and with that, emotions got the better of the tween, and he broke down in his father’s arms.

**age 15**

screaming. 

shouting. 

insulting.

those were the only things that could be heard from the seo’s living room.

downstairs, mr and mrs seo were having a yelling match. more precisely, mrs seo was yelling, and her spouse was trying to calm her down, so as to not wake their supposedly sleeping son.

upstairs, changbin was desperately trying to contain his sobs, clutching onto a pillow as he squeezed his eyes shut.

“YOU ARE AN EMBARRASSMENT, TRYING TO DEFEND CHANGBIN IN FRONT OF HYUNJIN’S PARENTS FOR PUNCHING THEIR SON.”

“please, don’t be so loud, changbin can hear you-”

“I DON’T CARE. LET HIM HEAR ME AND LET HIM REALISE HOW HUMILIATING HIS BEHAVIOUR IS.”

“it wasn’t his fault, okay? it was mine, and i’m sorry. can we talk about this tomorrow when he goes to school?”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WASN’T HIS FAULT? HE PUNCHED HYUNJIN. IF I EVER SEE MRS HWANG AGAIN, I’M NEVER GOING TO RECOVER FROM THE SHAME.”

“he shouldn’t have punched hyunjin, but i don’t think you know the full story-”

“IT DOESN’T MATTER, MY FRIENDSHIP WITH THE HWANGS HAS BEEN RUINED AND NOTHING’S GOING TO FIX IT.”

changbin heard his mother’s harsh words, and a wave of guilt washed over him.

_of course, changbin, you had to mess everything up. now dad’s getting scolded and it’s your fault._

“YOU KNOW WHAT? I NEVER REALLY HAD ANYTHING AGAINST ANGELS, BUT AS THE YEARS HAVE GONE BY, I’VE SEEN THEM ROLLING THEIR EYES AT YOU. BET YOU HAVEN’T NOTICED THAT, NOR HAVE YOU REALISED THAT YOUR ‘FRIENDSHIP’ WAS NEVER THERE TO BEGIN WITH, HAVE YOU?”

changbin sat up on his mattress, undeniably surprised, to say the least. 

was that…his father? 

his peace-loving, forever cool and composed, father that had obviously lost his patience (that never happens) and bellowing at someone?

“wait...what?”

“i take it you haven’t then. ” mr seo had mostly calmed down, but his tone had turned icy, a stark contrast from his usual light and cheerful one.

  
  
  


“has it ever occured to you that _you_ were the one that started this mess? have you ever wondered whether you were prioritising someone who didn’t even give a flying fart about you over your own family?”

“and saying all those things about changbin? please, don’t even try telling me you regret it. you were so quick to throw him under the bus as if you weren’t the one who’s been trying to curry favour with the angels.”

“face it, you can’t force others to like each other for your own sake, and you definitely can’t try to tear down social stigmas for good if you can’t do good yourself.”

the teen in his bedroom heard his father coming up the stairs and quickly ducked under the covers, but not before catching his father spitting out, “you’ve changed since you met the hwangs, and now that i truly know your true colours, i can’t do this anymore.”

changbin heard his mother gasp, “y-you don’t mean- ”

“yes, i want a divorce. i’ll be moving out this week.” 

unable to hold back any longer, changbin dashed out of his room, crashing into his dad as he padded through the hallways.

“seo changbin! you’re supposed to be sleeping-”

“i’ll go with you.” changbin declared.

mr seo’s face froze into an expression of confusion and shock as he stuttered, “do you mean- ”

“yes, dad. when you move out, i want to go with you.”

**age 18**

changbin trudged through the hallways of his high school, internally cursing the fact that his birthday fell on a monday that year, and because he actually had classes to attend and had to actually go to campus and not stay home with his dad and his other mythical creature friends.

yes, changbin had finally enrolled in school. before, he used to help his parents with their work, tracking down humans that they had to capture and send off. his mother strongly disapproved of her son getting an human education, claiming that he would learn nothing and attending a human school would be a waste of money.

the day changbin and mr seo moved into a new apartment was the same day mr seo signed the divorce documents, and no matter how much (formerly) mrs seo begged on her knees for her now divorced husband to give her a chance and her son to forgive her, the two males stepped out the door without so much a glance at her. (although mr seo did tell her the details of when she would be sent back to hell, now that she had no reason to remain on earth.)

the first thing that changbin requested from his father when they had settled into their now home was to receive an education. his wish was granted, but on the condition that he had to at least get a b for most subjects. it was hard, to say the least, but changbin was grateful for what he could get.

as the male rounded a corner, four males popped out of nowhere, screeching, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

ah, changbin’s friend group at his new school, comprised of a fellow demon, san, the resident werewolf yeonjun as well as a vampire named wooyoung. they all met on changbin’s first day, and immediately formed a close bond with one another.

yeonjun throwing confetti into his face interrupted the younger demon’s train of thought, and he quickly registered wooyoung’s overly extravagant rendition of the happy birthday song alongside san enthusiastically jumping around him.

“you can’t call me old anymore, bin, you’re the same age as me now!” san teased, still whirling around changbin.

“but we can, right?” wooyoung and yeonjun chorused, giggling.

san retorted in mock indignance, “wooyoung, you’re supposed to be on my side, what type of boyfriend are you? and you, choi, how the hell does soobin put up with you? ”

changbin let out a laugh, playfully slapping his friends as they all made their way to homeroom.

seven hours later, the four mythical beings stepped out of their final class of the day, wooyoung and san excusing themselves to do homework at the former’s house (cha cha real smooth i mEan-) and yeonjun dragging soobin away for date night. after saying their goodbyes at the bus stop, the demon boarded the bus and was glad to see that his favourite seat remained vacant, and collapsed into it, tired.

changbin noticed someone getting into the seat next to his then stare at him, and thus turned to look at the figure.

but you know who he definitely did not expect to see? 

hwang hyunjin.

and there he was, in all his white gleaming glory, staring pointedly at him, until he opened his mouth.

“the entire time i actually thought you moved back to hell, you’ve been attending the school next to mine.”

changbin directed his vision to outside the window, not answering hyunjin.

hyunjin regarded the dark, scowling demon and carried on, “i see nothing’s changed.”

the older, still glaring at the passing trees, deadpanned, “you know nothing, do you?”

the angel only raised his eyebrows as he uttered, “pray continue.”

changbin rolled his eyes, pushing past the younger to get off, the latter trailing behind him as the dark male headed to his apartment building.

“come on, tell me! what’s so traumatic that you had to move away? ”

no reply.

“tell meeeeeeeee, why can’t i know?” hyunjin continuously pestered the demon.

a few minutes of this passed, before changbin finally snapped, “you want to know? fine.” 

“for your information, the night of my twelfth birthday, my parents decided to split. why? because my mom had been sucking up to your family for ages, when i punched you that day and my dad stood up for me, my mom blamed me for ruining her friendship with your mom - as if it actually existed in the first place” 

“all the other mythical creatures knew of the argument, including your family. but everyone apart from you knew why and the aftermath, which was the divorce. but because you didn’t know, every time you saw me from then on you acted like it really was my fault that the fight happened.”

“i might be a demon, and i might be looked down upon by angels, but that all doesn’t matter, because i’m don’t have a family that’s driven others apart.”

glaring at hyunjin, changbin stormed off, leaving the angel to soak in all that he had said.

the demon had barely made it 50 meters before the younger had caught up to him, speaking breathlessly, “i’m so sorry, changbin.”

_did he just-_

“i’m sorry i was mean to you, i’m sorry i went along with the whole ‘angels over demons’ thing, i’m so goddamn sorry about everything-”

changbin tried to keep his composure, but even as devoid of any emotion he was sometimes, he spun himself to catch hyunjin in his arms, surprising the both of them. 

“buy me chicken for a month and i’ll consider forgiving you.” changbin muttered jokingly, not expecting the angel to take him seriously.

“so you’re giving me another chance?” the younger asked, his eyes shining in anticipation.

“in other words...i guess so.” the older replied.

hyunjin grinned as he took the demon’s arm, pulling him along as he jogged to the nearby chicken restaurant, but not before the latter managed to get out, “but if we’re starting off anew, we need to re introduce ourselves don’t we?” he paused to clear his throat before continuing, “hi, i’m changbin, i turn 15 today and i’m a demon.”

the angel’s smile grew even wider as he responded, “well then, hello, i’m hyunjin, and in case you didn’t know, i’m an angel. now, how much chicken do you want?”

a tiny smile slowly made its way onto the older’s face, who chuckled, “i’ll take the sharing set and eat it with you.”

**age 22**

music blared through the speakers as the house seemed to tremble and vibrate along with the beat.

drunkards scattered through out the house were screaming to conan gray as hyunjin shoved his way through the crowd, his nose wrinkled from the stench of alcohol permeating the air, in search of his best friend.

this particular party that san was throwing was to celebrate changbin’s birthday, yet the birthday boy was nowhere to be seen. a few nudges and polite requests for people to move aside later, the angel finally arrived at the balcony, where he found the one demon he was looking for.

“changbin~” hyunjin sang, plopping down next to the older.

the demon felt the younger next to him and wordlessly passed him a can of sprite, knowing the latter needed it after having to push his way through a horde of sweaty young adults.

hyunjin accepted the drink, leaning his head on changbin’s shoulder. the pair sat in comfortable silence, until the angel spoke, “you were telling me about hell the other day, and i know about how yall rehabilitate some guys and lock up the psychos, but you only said ‘some’ and not ‘the rest’ - how about the other ones?”

the older raised an eyebrow, surprised that the younger suddenly wanted to know, but explained nonetheless, “the rest of the people that we don’t help or imprison are simply those that have nowhere to go.”

hyunjin tilted his head, confused as he pressed on, “nowhere to go?”

it took all of changbin’s willpower not to coo at the angel’s expression, but continued, “the ones that have nowhere to go are usually the ones who are outcasts or shunned by you know,” he gestured towards the sky, “society and the ones up there. these people also include fallen angels, because my grandfather was one himself. ”

“and because they’ve been told a… _variety_ of things, more often than not they’re told that they’re going to go to hell. and because their so-called fate is to go to hell, we take them in. but not to make them repent for their sins, absolutely not. ”

“in a sense, the ‘hell’ that these souls are sent to for punishment is more so a place where they can freely be themselves, but if they do start causing trouble, there are consequences, of course, but other than that, it’s somewhere they know they’re safe. ”

the younger nodded as he mumbled, “so google was correct.”

the demon let out a sound of annoyance, groaning, “and you had to have me fact check?”

hyunjin made no reply to that, but instead responded, “i was just checking whether i’d be able to have somewhere to go after i get stripped of my wings and all of that.”

changbin’s eyes widened, quickly shrugging the angel off his shoulder to study his face for any sign of distress, but surprisingly, the latter looked relaxed and rather impassive. 

“how are you not concerned about this?” the older asked in disbelief, shaking his head as he shuffled back to his former position.

the younger only smiled, “maybe because i’ve accepted that i’m something, that by the laws of heaven, is a big no-no?” 

sighing, the demon directed another question to hyunjin, “then do enlighten me - what is the oh so wrong thing that you’ve are that’s going to get your title of angel revoked?”

the angel took a deep breath before he blurted out, “i’m gay, bin. i’m gay, and,” he paused, gathering every ounce of his courage and went on, “and i really love you you. not just as a friend and no homo, like romantically and full homo, as in i have a crush on you and it’s perfectly fine if you don’t like me back and if you hate me now-”

“i wouldn’t ever hate you, you know?” the older quietly interjected hyunjin’s rambling, “especially not because you’re gay, because guess what? i’m gay too.”

changbin slowly shifted his gaze to the angel who was currently averting his eyes, and said gently, “hey, look at me.”

the younger gulped, nervously meeting changbin’s eyes.

“i’m gay too, and if you haven’t figured it out, hyunjin, i love you too. i love your laugh, i love your smile, i love how you’re always there for me, i love how you never fail to make me smile, even the times you tease me about being shorter than you, i love them because i love everything about you.” changbin confessed, grasping one of the angel’s hands.

hyunjin breathed out, “you mean it? you truly mean it?” 

changbin smirked slightly, clambering onto the taller’s lap while murmuring into the latter’s ear, “you need me to prove it?”

a grin flitted onto the angel’s face as he whispered, “kiss me, seo changbin. ”

the older’s smirk disappeared.

but only because he leaned down to connect hyunjin’s lips with his.

as they pulled away, the younger hummed, “happy birthday, bin. i love you.”

“i love you too, angel.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for readingg :)) see you on my next birthday fic :D (spoiler: i'm a nctzen too :3)


End file.
